


And the monsters are no more

by smaragdbird



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to die. He had grown too dangerous, so he had to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the monsters are no more

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/13188.html?thread=73947012) prompt on [](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/)**sherlockbbc_fic**. It's spell-checked so I hope it won't be too bad.

“Where are you going?” Jim asked, sounding half asleep but his grip on Sebastian’s arm was as strong as ever.

“Bathroom”, Sebastian answered and leaned down to kiss Jim one more time.

In the bathroom he took out the hidden gun from its place. He had at least one gun in each room, Jim had called him paranoid for that more than once.

Tonight it felt oddly heavy in his hand.

Sebastian caught his reflection in the mirror. He could still call everything off, go back to the bedroom and pretend he had never intended to kill Jim in the first place. Later he could get Mycroft Holmes with a neat bullet between the eyes.

Or he could do it another day. Maybe tomorrow when he was supposed to cover Jim for the meeting with the Russians.

No, it had to be tonight, that was the deal he had made with himself.

Sebastian’s hand tightened around the gun. He opened the bathroom door and shot three times, two in the head and one in the throat. Jim Moriarty was dead before the third shot was even fired and because Sebastian Moran was an excellent marksman, his hand didn’t tremble once.

“Sorry Jim”, he said when he sat down on the bed. His phone was on the nightstand.

It’s done.

Holmes had assured him that he would be free to go wherever he wanted. Personally he doubted it. But he had accepted the job nonetheless. It had to be done and better by him than someone else.

Sebastian pulled the blanket up to cover the mess left of Jim’s head.

He wasn’t even sure which job had shifted his opinion about Jim. Maybe there wasn’t a single one just all of them piling up over time, one after the other.

Maybe it had been because Jim had become too powerful, too dangerous.

It had to be done.

Holmes was already waiting for him when Sebastian came down, swirling his umbrella around with a bored look on his face.

“I’m free to go then?”

“Of course.”

Sebastian wasn’t surprised when he heard the sound of the safety of a gun being switched off but he kept walking away from Holmes, from Jim’s body in his bed upstairs until the bullet entered his skull.

 


End file.
